Son Lettice
Summary Son Lettice is one of the supporting characters of the Dragon Ball Fanfic Goku's True Heir (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12894338/6/Goku-s-True-Heir). He is the only son of Caulifilia and Son Goku, who at this point are ludicrously above their Tournament of Power selves. He is considered to be a complete prodigy by nearly every sense of the word, and despite being so young, advanced beyond both him and his mother. Appearance TBE Personality Without going too much into detail, he is considered to have the personality akin to Kale outside of battling, and having a personality akin to Caulifilia and Goku when in a fight. He's polite in everything he does, even bowing to thos who are otherwise close friends, and does seem to have some dilemma of low self-esteem, and generally has to be reminded by his parents his worth. Despite that, his hunger for growing in power is similar to his parents, and wants to surpass both of them to prove them right and to prove he wasn't worthless. In this sense, he has already succeeded. Combat Statistics Tier: ' Low 2-C' l ' 2-C ' Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Chi Manipulation , Flight , Prodigy in Martial Arts , Extrasensory Perception , Power Level , Information Analysis 'Attack Potency: Universal Level+ '''(Even as a baby stunned Vegeta and Goku alike power-wise and managed to injure Base Vegeta enough to be coughing up spit by flying into him and groaning in pain , winded Caulifla , forced Goku to use a bit of his power to overwhelm, and he was merely "playing" as a child would've been... So the feat's extremely casual, and Vegeta remarked explicitly saying "What power". Consistently remarked as extremely powerful even to those such as the Current Saiyans. Base Vegeta, Caulifilia, Kale and Goku scale far, far above ToP Kefla even in their heavily suppressed base forms at this point in time... Meaning he is at least somewhat comparable to SSJ2 Kefla at that point, if not stronger... This is to such an extent even Base goku, years before settling down with Caulifilia and many years Post-ToP, was shown to handle the aftereffects of Ultra instinct in base with no direct setbacks, something only those on the level of Beerus or comparative combatants could do according to the word of Whis... Meaning Baby Lettice can harm people who scale far above the level of their base form that have a Beerus Level statement, whose 2x away from 2-C.) l '''Low Multiverse Level+ (Fought his Mother Caulifilia and Father Goku several times and even had the upper hand at several times, the narrative stating that at six years old he already surpassed them bot h individually . Keep in mind that Goku and Caulifilia both had direct access to Super Saiyan Forms 1-4, Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x50, and likely at the bare minimum lowball Mastered Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan 4 is stated to be equal to Blue in this version. Keep in mind he defeated his parent's FP in his Base Form, meaning he's superior to Caulifilia's MUI and Goku's MUI forms in Base ... at Six years old. Due to the difference between Base and Super Saiyan being 40x at least, much less Super Saiyan 4 would put him plenty into 2-C. Should be far above Post- 7 year Training Beserker SSJ4 Adult Kale , SSJ4 Caulifla, and SSJ4 Goku prior , who even Kale prior to returning to Universe 7 , in her Super Saiyan Beserker form forced Caulifla to surpass the previous levels of Mastered Ultra Instinct that surpassed Tournament of Power Burning Ultimate Warrior Jiren Remember their Base Form 7 years prior to his birth which they trained to surpass their limits was at least comparable, if not superior to Beerus, as stated by Beerus himself. ) Speed: 'MFTL+ (As a baby it took Base Goku year Timeskip who scales far above himself as UIO 2nd and completely equal to Beerus in base using legitimate effort and Instant Transmission to catch up with Lettice flying around in space) l MFTL+ (Fought his father competitively and came out on top quite a few times in all of his forms.. Only losing because of experience the other times) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiverse Level+ l Low Multiverse Level l Durability: Low Multiverse Level l Universal Level l Stamina: Very High Range: '''Unknown '''Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Like his Father, he's a fighting genius who thrives in the arena. Mastered techniques that would've taken people years and has fought geniuses such as Caulifilia and Goku, and even overwhelmed them both on several occassions. Was taught by Goku, Vegeta, and Caulifilia: Some of the most experienced Saiyans in the fanfiction. Weaknesses: 'Tends not to go all out. 'Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Likely leaarned all of his mom and dads moves, including their signature blasts. '''Key: '''Baby l Child '''Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Minus's Pages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists